


卡住的结

by RosemarySH



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生子，很雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	卡住的结

时至今日，畑先生已经没办法去否认这个既定事实了，他看着镜子里面容憔悴全身浮肿的自己——尤其包括那个该死的、大的像他妈篮球的肚子，一直以来如鲠在喉的慌乱愈加深重。

不会再有什么事情比怀孕三十六周更糟糕了。

 

对于搞出一夜情这种事——其实没什么好大惊小怪的，人都是欲望的奴隶，贪吃，贪财，贪色，想住大房子，想开跑车，想左拥右抱，想世间种种皆纳入我怀，所以在酒后发生一夜情大概也在情理之中，反正天一亮拍屁股走人，大可当做从未有过，但是三番五次你来我往的，已经不能借口醉酒了——因为每一次头脑都非常清醒——那到底是什么呢，眼看着肚子一天天大起来，畑先生终究没能想明白。  
他离开穿衣镜的审视，抬头看了看挂钟，如平常那样去厨房榨西柚汁喝。

 

怀孕这件事像徐徐赶来的保龄球，看似慢腾腾，却一举打乱人生计划，原本直行的轨迹彻底分崩离析，生出许多岔路，似乎每条路都是对的，所以做不好选择题。

畑先生首先要解决糟糕的妊娠反应，戒烟戒酒，补充大量叶酸，然后在某一天因为孕吐连开水都没办法喝，而大发脾气时，他听见有人说“去打掉这个孩子，这样你还可以做你的畑老师，找一个喜欢的人结婚——男的女的都好，之后有一个真正的孩子。”真正？那么现在肚子里这一小团肉是他妈假的吗，他现在连水都没法喝，体重直线下降，工作和所有人际关系都不能继续经营。  
开什么玩笑。

“我说的‘真正’是带着爱意而出生的孩子。”

畑先生哑口无言。

 

作为beta性别没有敏感的嗅觉，也没有烦人的信息素，不会四处发情，本来是一件值得庆幸的事，可以偶尔找人发泄生理需求，不必担心会否惹上不可知的麻烦，但是——但是谁也玩不过老天爷——不仅让他重遇同为beta的小学同学，还该死的有了孩子，作为生育率低下的beta性别，这个奖中的实在悬乎。

事情起因是小学同学聚会，畑先生喝多了，跟十几年未见面的内轮先生上了床，一发不可收拾。讽刺的是他们互相交恶，却还能发展出四五六七八次，然而谁都未曾承认这是建立在恋爱基础之上，他们不打电话很少发邮件。内轮先生每周三来接他下班，偶尔换成畑先生在周六下午去内轮先生的公寓，当其他人问起这算怎么回事，他们简短的回答——口干舌燥，想找人爽一下。大概是吃了迷魂药，畑先生没有抗拒事情的发展，反而任由这段关系维持下去，同样，内轮先生那边也没做出什么反应，很规律的保持见面。  
既然两个人都不反对，就当找了个固定炮友，这样一想倒也不坏。

 

有一回畑先生看着身边熟睡的内轮先生，样貌似乎还是十九年前的样貌，没什么大变化，只是五官长开了，人也成熟了，嘴角额头的伤疤变为灰褐色，像是擦不净的污渍。他抚上那些深深浅浅的痕迹，一遍又一遍，好像这样就能抹平他们之间跨不过去的沟壑，然后一切重新来过。

“还不睡吗？”那个人抓住畑先生的手，眼睛也不睁，哑着嗓子说道。  
“这就睡。”他抽回手翻了个身，背对着内轮先生。挂钟指针又走了一阵，畑先生才幽幽开口：“你不恨我了吗？”  
一定是脑子抽筋才会问这种问题。  
“……啊，不知道。”再无回答，房间里静的可以听见此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
“那你……是不是喜欢我？”  
句尾的声音小到连他自己都听不见。  
“……没病吧你。”  
就当我有病好了。  
“我只喜欢一个人，你也知道。”  
“……嗯。”  
“可是我喜欢和你做爱。”  
埋在颈窝的声音听起来有些失真。内轮先生伸手环住他的腰，将他整个人搂在怀里，紧贴的肌肤温度上升，肩胛骨下方感受着后面胸腔里小小的震动，带着畑先生的心跳去往同一个节奏。  
“打炮而已，瞎文艺什么。”  
做爱是有爱才会做，他们之间连爱都没有，只是两个屈服给欲望的蠢货罢了。

背后的温度突然消失，畑先生被一股蛮力扳正身体，支撑在耳朵边的手臂挡住了台灯刺眼的灯光，所以只能看见模糊的面部线条，墙壁上两人投影暧昧，像是亲吻的姿势。  
“你不喜欢吗？”

认真的表情和念小学时没多大差别，带着些不甘心和撒娇的意味，畑先生咬紧下唇不知该如何作答。喜欢？嗯，是有那么点儿，技术和持久力都不错，就是脸上总没表情，取悦他时完全不知道这人是快乐还是无所谓，而重要的是他们之间的关系太尴尬，小时候就不对盘，后来互相交恶十几年未见面，一见面就是上床，很少谈论私生活，这样想来，畑先生才发现他连自己小学同学现在做什么工作都不知道。内轮先生以前是哭完就笑大大咧咧的性格，现在是成熟了，而且还有点儿扭曲，偶尔也会发脾气闹不快，恐怕他本人都没发觉，但是畑先生知道啊，所以遇上这种情况应该是放置play才对，可是内轮先生看着自己的那双亮晶晶的眼睛，让他无法置之不理。

“鹿惊，你不喜欢吗？”

简简单单说出来的名字竟如同万箭穿心，疼痛感蔓延全身，疼的他浑身发抖，下唇几乎咬出血，这一句称呼时隔多年竟还能被这个人重新念叨，畑先生眨眨眼，他觉得他快要哭出来了。

“啊，喜欢。”  
回答完毕，畑先生伸出双手捧着对方毁坏的脸颊，仔细的，温柔的去亲吻，用舌尖描绘唇形，而后一遍遍吻上嘴角额头的伤疤。气温似乎升高了一些，不然怎么解释像雾一样的呼气，横亘在两人之间，以致无法得悉听到这话的内轮先生是何种表情，是像小时候高兴的跟只小狗一样，还是仍旧皱着眉，苦大仇深一言不发。  
畑先生正想着要不要再回答一遍喜欢，顺带附上对这人久违的称呼，开头的发音就被堵了回去。眼前景象太令人错愕——他们之间从没有温柔的接吻，总是带着恶意互相撕咬——内轮先生没有皱眉，他闭上眼睛微侧着头，用舌尖挑逗舌尖，间或吸允，而每一次的吸允都能让畑先生勃起一点，知道唇舌有些麻痹才被放开，畑先生看见嘴唇和嘴唇之间有唾液连成细丝牵住对方唇舌。

“我明天还要去学校……”  
说什么都是徒劳了，内轮先生握住两个人勃起的下体，手法轻柔的上下撸动，前端互相摩擦，没有皮肤包裹的嫩肉早就因充血变的艳红，从铃口渗出的体液沿着阴茎之间的缝隙向下流，打湿了耻毛。  
“我知道……”  
……知道个屁。

作恶的手松开，畑先生还没来的及换口气就一激灵差点儿射出来——内轮先生炙热的口腔正包裹着他，从尾巴骨开始灼烧的快感一路向上，烧的他全身瘫软。  
也算和女人交往过，但是姑娘们再紧致的小穴再精巧的唇舌都比不上此刻覆盖他的温暖，肉乎乎的舌头从铃口到根部直直舔过，不用看也知道留下笔直一道亮晶晶的唾液痕迹，思及此，面上热度又增了几分。还不等他适应，内轮先生已经张嘴将整根肉棒吞入，也未上下晃动，只是小幅度转着圈，用前段抵住自己的舌根同咽喉，指尖划过人鱼线顺着会阴而下，停在后穴入口，以指腹揉搓按压肌肉褶皱，已经做过一次并没有多僵硬，很快就变的柔软，大概可以进出两根手指，内轮先生也就这么做了。

前面是被吸允舔舐的阴茎，后面是被手指操弄的洞穴，畑先生的大脑早就短路，他不知道该去思考口交的感觉真他妈棒，还是大喝一声抓着那人头发把他甩到一边叫他别再胡闹，鉴于命根子这会儿还放在别人嘴里，畑先生果断拒绝后者。  
很快，血液迅速流窜至下体，可又觉得它们都集中在脑门，打算煮沸脑浆，已经连呼吸都忘了，全身毛孔大张，脚趾蜷缩，屏住气静待灵魂和所有念想被吸允而出。

“要射了，带人，要射了……”  
“着什么急……”  
根部猛然被掐住，因外界阻力而无法痛快射精，那感觉就像被困在压缩袋中，氧气流失不能呼吸，所以急于找出突破口见到新鲜空气，畑先生扭动挣扎着，如同一尾搁浅的鱼，他想张嘴呼救，但是发出的音节只有色情淫靡的呻吟。时间仿佛过了很久，又好像根本没动，室内潮湿闷热的空气糊在脸上身上，好难受。

“带……嗯！”  
一直顶着穴口的肉棒不等他说完便贯穿而入，直捣最敏感地方，稍作停留后再次整根抽回整根捅进，来回几次之后，内轮先生看了看身下人已经失焦的瞳孔，才想起手里还捏着别人的命根子，刚一松开，乳白色的精液一波又一波从铃口喷涌，洒在畑先生的小腹，胸口，下巴。内轮先生非常满意，他沾着精液涂满眼前的乳尖，一点点向上最后放进嘴里，慢慢搅动着舌头，他等着畑先生恶狠狠的咬住手指，跟他说“脏死了”。

“鹿惊，喂！鹿惊！”  
糟糕，玩过火了。

 

解决了初期妊娠反应，还要调整作息规律，像是早起早睡，一日三餐定时，饭后散步呼吸新鲜空气，喝新鲜的蔬果汁，少盐少油，牢记食物相克定律。畑先生看着手里的计划书，额头青筋直跳。对面的人那么开心，丝毫没注意畑先生垮下的脸。  
“那个，我觉得这种东西没什么必要。”  
“没有吗？可是对孩子好啊。”  
内轮先生向来苦大仇深的脸难得露出其他表情，畑先生也没再说下去，反倒托着下巴从那人的眉梢至唇角，细细打量了一遍。  
“看你笑一次可真不容易。”  
“……哪儿来那么多开心的事。”  
“你现在很开心吗？”  
畑先生说出口就后悔了，尤其在看到内轮先生明显愣住后，正想着要怎么转移话题，那副听不腻的沙哑嗓音却慢慢响起。  
“嗯，很开心。”

 

计划表平平整整贴在墙壁上，笔迹一点也不工整，甚至有些难看，畑先生看着一条条罗列出的内容，可以想象到那个人皱着眉头一笔一划去写，想不出的时候会叼着笔仰头思索，因为突然想起的细节而高兴，然后飞速记下，活脱脱就是他年少时的样子。

这个孩子长大后也会是这样吗？喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上，还是说只会隐忍，从不表达任何感情；他会长的像谁，最好有双大眼睛，是娃娃脸，不要动不动哭鼻子，但也别太古板。将近九个月来，畑先生头一次迫切希望见到肚子里的小孩儿。

 

“只要他能健康的活着就行了。”  
见面之前已经做好心理准备，就连台词都准备好了，畑先生告诉自己无论那个人提出什么解决办法，都必须接受，没想到会是这个答案。  
“我知道你很辛苦，可是我还想跟你撒这个娇，想笑就笑吧，我只希望他能健康快乐的活着，别像你和我这么……”  
不知为何而活吗？  
“就当，就当你还我的吧，请你把这个孩子生下来。”  
还能在说什么呢，已经什么都说不出口了吧。对beta身份的憎恨，对孩子父亲的憎恨，还有，对这个孩子的憎恨都随着语毕通通消失殆尽。  
“要不要去买张彩票？”  
“……诶？”  
“两个beta也可以有孩子，中头奖根本不在话下。”  
“……一点也不好笑。”  
对面的人又换上他习惯的苦大仇深，扭头不再去看畑先生，自己早就习惯他的行为模式，也并不在意讲出的笑话没人捧场，可奇怪的是心底源源不断涌现的奇异感慢慢压下无所谓，畑先生没法命名这种感觉，只是觉着胸口发涨，有什么东西正堵在喉咙，即将破土而出。

“你好可爱。”  
“哈？？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“……不管那些了，你一个人住不行的吧，要不搬我那儿去，或者我搬也行。”  
“这倒不用，反正……”  
“管你反正什么，快决定，你搬还是我搬。”  
“……总不能让我挺着大肚子来回跑吧。”

畑先生至今还记得那天天气很糟糕，云层很厚，预报说是有大暴雨，窗外明明没有阳光，但是内轮先生的眼睛似乎容纳了好多太阳，好看的如同他少年时代。

 

直到关火盛饭，旁边的人才小声嘀咕。  
“说好的少盐少油呢。”  
“是很少啊。”  
“你明明放了那~~么大一撮盐进去。”  
“要不你吃。”  
“……不了，谢谢。”  
要是换做从前的畑鹿惊，恐怕打死他都不会想到和内轮带人坐在一张桌子跟前吃饭，他们心平气和说着琐事，抱怨物价，抱怨交通，计划周末去哪里郊游，抽空探望亲戚，和老同学吃顿饭，大概就像……  
“夫妻？”  
“什么？”  
“没事。”  
“下周我陪你去产检。”  
“不，我自己就好。”  
beta怀孕少见，男性beta怀孕更稀奇，孩子的父亲也是男性beta，光是想想，畑鹿惊就受不了各种聚集在身上的目光。  
“为什么？”  
“哪儿那么多为什么。”  
“你在害怕别人的眼光。”  
黑色的眼睛像聚光灯，照的他无处可逃。  
“……我是怕你没耐心。”  
“以前也没见你这么在乎过。”  
“你怎么不说以前你还是个阳光可爱的小正太，现在嘛……啧。”  
“……畑鹿惊你这人真无聊。”  
“真的，你别去，我怕你丢人。”  
“……那我给你开车还不行，义务司机！”  
咽下最后一口秋刀鱼肉，他咂了咂嘴，还是盐多好吃，现在的饭简直淡出鸟来。  
“我坐计程车。”  
“那我给你拎包。”  
“……从来不背。”  
“那，那我是孩子他爸还不行。”  
“……随便你好了。”  
“好！让我先计划一下到时候要准备哪些东西。”  
“不用——”  
“对了，预产期的假我也请了。”  
“不用这么麻烦。”  
“……为什么？我就是，就是想和你一起等这孩子出生。”

“我想她见到的第一个人是我。”

“我想做她真正的父亲。”

白痴吊车尾。

 

而长久以来卡在喉咙的慌乱感终于戛然而止。


End file.
